Mobius at War
by Starkage the dragon
Summary: A world-wide war has broke loose on Mobius, but the Sonic and friends are battling another war out in space. It'll take a komodo dragon to form a new team of heroes to defeat the enemies, but the gods have their decisions in the war. Will the newest heroes be able to defeat the odds, or will Mobius be subjected to a land of tyrannical rule. OCs wanted,


_Calling All Heroes_

"This is Scarlet Garcia here at what is the remain of Westopolis." A red haired lady with an orange jacket, a skirt and a red blouse to match replied as she stood in front of the remains of a charred and crumbling building, "Westopolis was one of the major cities during the war with the Black Arms and has only recently recovered, only to be destroyed by a series of missiles and bombs by the treacherous group, Destros. It has only been three months after our heroes, Sonic and his friends have left Mobius to fight off the approaching alien army, leaving Mobius defenseless against the Destros in their quest for domination. "

**Click!**

"Man, this is bad." A greenish brown komodo dragon said as it lean back against the couch it sat on. It wore a black leather jacket along with matching leather boots and sunglasses that sat on the coffee table. It leaned back, releasing a sigh as it thought to himself for a moment.

"Hey, give that back!" The komodo jumped up as two figures rushed by him. The first was a blue falcon, its green eyes glowing brightly as it dashed around the room. On top his head was his favorite air-resistant goggles. In his hand was a pair of blue headphones, which was currently pouring out gallons of water onto the carpet floor. Rushing behind the flacon was a grayish blue shark, its light blue eyes burning with irritation as it chased the falcon. On his head was a large fish bowl filled with water, its gills sucking up what it needs for the shark to breathe.

"Ha-ha, you're too slow, Frenz." The flacon shouted back as he flew on top of the chandelier, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Why ya little, just give me my headphones, Gust." Frenz shouted as he glared up at the bird.

"Make me." The flacon replied, sticking out his tongue at the shark.

"Will you two just stop, I'm trying to think!" the komodo shouted as he glared at both mobians. Water stained majority of the carpet floor, the coffee table was overturned, smashing his favorite pair of sunglasses and leaving pieces of glass shards on the ground. The grandfather clock was lying on the ground; the bird was possibly jumbled up in the gears.

"Sorry, G." they both said.

"Now just give him back his headphones."

"Fine." Gust said as he tossed the goggles to Frenz, who was slow to react as the headphones made a crack sound; the water stopped flowing out the sides. The shark stared at the broken headphones in disbelief.

"Gust!" he shouted just as the falcon made its way out the room. He chased after the falcon once more, his ranting over that the bird was going to pay. G sighed as he leaned back onto the couch, going back into its earlier thoughts.

_Well what do we do now, our heroes are off fighting the aliens and now we're stuck getting creamed by the Destros. If only we had some heroes to…help. _He jumped out of his seat quickly, snapping his fingers in the process. "That's it." He rushed to his private office, a place to get away from his pals. He yanked the chair back so he can sit and swerved toward the laptop. "I'll just make my own team of heroes." He stated to himself as he typed up the soon to be flyer on the computer. Clicking the print button, he waited for the printer nearby to do so. Snatching it out as soon as it was done, he rushed out the room, heading for the front door, only to have bumped into a gray rat.

"Sorry, Rod." The rat shook his head slightly before adjusting the glasses that sat near his pink nose.

"Don't worry, G. What's the rush for anyway?" They both lifted themselves off the floor. G held out the flyer in his hand so the rat could see.

"I got to get this flyer up. This could be our best way of turning the tide in our favor."

"Well good luck, G.U.N. has been asking for recruitments in the war and so far they barely got a few people to join." G nodded before rushing out the door. Mobians and human alike complained angrily as the large reptile shoved his way through the mass of people. Cars and trucks honked madly as he dashed across the street, causing them to stop as he hurriedly pass by. He finally made it to his destination, the train station. Many people pass by this place so it would be an ideal place to have a better chance of finding recruits. He walked inside and headed toward the bulletin, which was surrounded by a swarm of people.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." He said as he weaved through the crowd before reaching the bulletin. Pulling out a stapler he had brought along, he placed the flyer up on the board which was practically covered in all sorts of other flyers from a range of topics from a missing pet to a clearance sale.

"Hey, Kevin," He jumped slightly, knocking over a blue chameleon with green stripes running down its back.

"Oops, sorry Ceana." The komodo apologized as he helped her up.

"Anyway," she said, brushing off a bit of dirt that caught onto her black shorts. The shirt she also wore was black and had an image of an angry red bomb with the words 'Don't Tick Me Off' curving over it. He knew that on the back was another image, an explosion, with the words 'Or I'll Go' curving over it and the word 'BOOM!' underneath the image in big red-orange color, "why are you out today?"

"I just put up a flyer to find recruitments. We need heroes, G.U.N. is getting beat by the Destros and we can't afford to waste any more time hoping for Sonic and his friends to return. We need to act now, and I'm willing to take that step."

"Okay, also, what happen to your shades, you usually always where them?" she asked as she notice the reptile's favorite glasses were missing.

"Oh yeah, that, well you see," he started, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Gust had took Frenz's headphones, which caused Frenz to go into a slight, well, frenzy as he chased the falcon, knocking over the coffee table which was where my shades were lying on."

"I understand." Ceana stated with a nod, "Well, it been good seeing ya, I got to go see Annika."

"Tell her I said hi." He said before walking away.

"Yeah, I be sure to tell your girlfriend." The komodo turned around, a pale blush appearing on his cheeks.

"She is not my girlfriend!" he shouted, earning a chuckle from the chameleon.

"Sure, ya keep telling yourself that." She walked away, disappearing with the crowd of moving people.

**Me: Alright, for anyone who don't know I am recruiting OCs for the story. Please send them by pm. Info will be placed on my profile.**

**Frenz: Review, or you're next.**

**Me: What happen to the fish that was in that fish bowl?**

**Frenz: Let's just say, it was really good.**

**Me: Anyway, only G, Gust, Frenz, Rod, Ceana, and Annika, all belong to me.**


End file.
